bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Moon Rising: Dyan vs Shiro!
New Moon It was night, the area completely silent. The moon was up, and it was full. There was a sudden flutter of wings, and a Snowy Owl took off from it's perch, carrying on it's foot a letter. It was flying silently, and took a sharp turn, heading into deeper wood. It began to descend, towards a dark figure sitting under a tree. As it collided with the figure, the owl assumed human shape, becoming a silver-haired young girl. As she landed on top of the figure, which turned out to be a young boy, she giggled. "Ikimoshi, get off me." The boy said, halfheartedly pushing her off. "Do you have the letter?" She looked down at her foot, untying a letter that was there, and handing it to him. "I've never failed yet, Dyan, so of course." The boy called Dyan took the letter, opening it, and began to read quickly. "Hmm... it seems my sister isn't doing too well. A former captain seems to be attacking the Soul Society." He frowned. "Should we go help?" "I don't think so." Ikimoshi replied. "It doesn't concern us, does it? If he attacks the Soul Society, it will help get rid of the Ominitsukidō, and you won't be chased anymore. We can be alone without having to worry about who is after you." Dyan smiled, folding up the letter and putting it in his jean pocket. "That's true, that's true." Then, his eyes swiveled into the dark clearing. "Shh! I feel a reiatsu signature coming this way. Let's hide!" He motioned her to follow him behind a tree, which she did, and his head peered around it, watching. From the trees, a young man in his early 20s, short messy brown hair with large side burns, light tan complextion with three vertical scars on his left cheek that extend just above his eyebrows, appeared jumping from trees to trees. He seem like he was escaping from something. He was panting and looked tired. "3 days straight..." he groaned before jumping up and took out his zanpakuto. Shiro's black coat and hiori coat moved swiftly as Shiro jumped in the ear and swirled to see what was coming at him. "Kazekyoshō" he said before his katana split up in two Chinese scimitars and released such a blow of wind. that left the trees naked. Now revealing who was after him, it was the Onmitsukidō was after him. The Onmitsukidō were sliced and pushed back. For now it wast sure if it was his zanpakuto wind base or it just released a massive pressure of a slash. Shiro landed on the ground and his sword glowed purple before turning to its sealed form. They were coming in to view, especially to Ikimoshi's eyes, which were well adjusted for sight in the dark. Dyan frowned. "It seems someones fighting." Dyan said, stating the obvious. "Should we help them?" Ikimoshi asked, sounding slightly concerned. "I'll do it." Dyan said, standing up. He was in his Gigai, but his powers were useable to an extent. He raised his hand, shooting several energy spikes at the five Omnitsukidō agents, pinning them to a tree. "Ikimoshi, now." The girl nodded, immediately transforming into a white tiger, bounding towards the agents, mauling them. Within seconds, she had devoured them, leaving on bones, before she bounded back to Dyan. However, noticing Shiro, she did not transform back, but stood in front of Dyan, baring her teeth. Shiro blinked as he saw the spikes shoot pass him. "What the.." He commented before turning back and seeing the black haired teen amd Ikimoshi, He waved and smiled "Yo' thanks for helping me out." He said with a chuckle but with his sword unsheathed incase they weren't to be trusted. Ikimoshi was growling, but Dyan placed a hand on her head. "Turn back Ikimoshi, I know this guy." Ikimoshi looked up at him before returning to human form. Dyan wiped the blood from her mouth. "Ikimoshi, meet Shiro Morimoto, a former 7vth Division Shinigami. Ikimoshi looked over at him, getting up from all fours. "Friend of yours?" "In a manner of speaking, yes." Dyan nodded,smiling at her before looking at Shiro. "Long time no see." Shiro blinked at Ikimoshi before smiling again. He looked at Dyan closely before recognizing him. He grinned and saluted. "Yo! Yes it has been a long time." Shiro responded while walking towards them. "Wow...you really changed.. Ex Shinigami of the 11th Division." He said smiling. "DOn't worry, I also changed, a lot.. if you noticed I don't have my mullet." He said with a chuckle. Dyan chuckled. "Good. It didn't suit you." Then he turned serious. "So, you're on the run as well I take it?" Shiro nodded before looking around. "Yeah... ever since they discovered my family doing dozens of ilegal hollow experimentation..." he responded. "They killed everyone...I escaped though." He explained. Ikimoshi's eyes narrowed. Illegal experiments? And her master was friends with this man? Dyan sighed. "The Soul Society's fear of Hollows is going too far. And my sister just feeds into it." "Well what I don't get is that why would Central 46 would hunt us Mormotos, when they made it okay for us to make those experiments, but keep it a secete form the Gotei, and the rest of the Soul Society." Shiro continued. "They're biased." Dyan replied, as though it was obvious. "They experiments that they allowed were most likely perceived as a threat to them when they became too advanced, and they ordered the termination of the experiments. It was the same with the Vanguard Plan that eradicated the Mod Souls. Thankfully, I still find people willing to create some." He wrapped his arm around Ikimoshi's shoulders. Shiro nodded as he looked thoguhtful. When Dyan spoke about Mod souls and saw him wrap his arm around the girl he smiled. "I see..so she's a mod soul huh." He commented before smiling gently. Ikimoshi nodded, still staring suspiciously at Shiro. "Shiro, since you're being tracked, let me offer you some advice. Do what I did. Get an untraceable Gigai." It had taken Shiro a while to notice, but he couldn't feel Dyan's spiritual energy. Shiro's eyes widen. "Yeah I noticed...." he said with a chuckle. "But first, come with me I'm going to take you and your Mod Soul to my hide out. I freind of mine casted a Kidō to hide any spiritual pressure." He said smiling at them. Dyan turned to move, but Ikimoshi tugged on his arm. "I don't think we should go..." "Don't worry Ikimoshi." Dyan said reassuringly. "He's my friend, we can trust him." He placed a hand on her forehead. "Come on." They started to follow. Shiro smiled and looked at Dyan. "Lets see if you can keep up. alot of my abilites have increased after the my Jinzen trining." He commented before using shunpo and appearing form trees to trees at a high speed. "Uh..." Dyan looked blankly. "Dude doesn't realize I'm in a Gigai." He sighed. "Ikimoshi, can you?" "Of course." She nodded, and began to transform into a horse. Dyan hopped on her back, and she tore off, racing after Shiro at surprising high speed. "Shiro, you idiot!" Dyan called up into the trees. "I'm in GIGAI!" Shiro simply laughed. He knew that he was in Gigai, he just wanted to see him struggle. "HAHA I KNOW! I MESSING WITH YA!"he yelled before apeparing next to him. Dyan slid off Ikimoshi's back, who returned to her human form. "Can we please just get to where you're taking us WITHOUT your games?" Ikimoshi hissed. Shiro looked at Ikimoshi and Dyan before shrugging. "It will be boring but sure." Shiro said before looking around "One problem though..." he said sweatdropping. "How do we get to the city?" Ikimoshi was grinding her teeth, and turned to whine to Dyan, but he shook his head. "We'll lead Shiro, but I suggest u refrain from doing anything Ikimoshi considers "out of line". She's already getting increasingly less fond of you." Shiro looked at Ikimoshi and shrugged. "Alright, for you.." He said to Dyan. Shiro was about to say something but refrained from saying something that would insult Ikimoshi. Shiro isn't really fond of little girls that are annoying, whiny, and are what he calls "Uptight girls that looks like someone took a shit on their cereals for breakfast". Ikimoshi tagged along close to Dyan as they walked through the forest, the cool night air blowing around them. "So, Shiro, is this place in the city your permanent residence, or do you move from place to place like us?" Shiro was looking up to the moon before looking at both of them "Its permanent." He responded with a smile. Shiro looked at them "I live with the Vizards of this City.."